Metapsychology
Metapsychology (Greek:'' meta'', "beyond, transcending", and ψυχολογία, "psychology")Metapsychology Online Medical Dictionary has two distinct meanings. Psychoanalytic metapsychology Psychoanalytic metapsychology is concerned with the fundamental assumptions of psychoanalytic theory.Metapsychology Online Medical Dictionary ,the work of the Freudian analytic school and the subsequent development of object relations. This is the meaning emphasised by the APA thesaurus Philosophical study of psychology Metapsychology, as a speculative philosophy, is a systematic attempt to discern and describe what lies beyond the facts and laws of psychology, such as the relations between body and mind or concerning the place of the mind in the universe.Definition of metapsychology at Merriam-Webster ----- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Abraham, N., Torok, M., & Rand, N. T. (1994). The shell and the kernel: Renewals of psychoanalysis, Vol. 1. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Brook, A. (1998). Neuroscience versus psychology in Freud. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Gerbode, F. A. (2004). Philosophy of Metapsychology. Ann Arbor, MI: Loving Healing Press. *Grossman, W. I. (1993). Hierarchies, boundaries, and representation in a Freudian model of mental organization. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Grotstein, J. S. (1994). Notes on Fairbairn's metapsychology. Oxford, England; New York, NY: Free Association Books; Guilford Press. *Lamm, L. J. (1993). The idea of the past: History, science, and practice in American psychoanalysis. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Mercur, D. (1993). Mythology into metapsychology: Freud's misappropriation of romanticism. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Morss, J. R., Stephenson, N., & van Rappard, H. (2001). Theoretical issues in psychology: Proceedings of the International Society for Theoretical Psychology 1999 conference. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Pasini, W. (1997). Metapsychology of experience. Basel, Switzerland: Karger. Papers *Abadi, S. (2003). Between the frontier and the network: Notes for a metapsychology of freedom: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 60(2) Apr-Jun 2003, 459-478. *Abdelouahed, H. (2005). A self conserving logic. Reflection about seeting and counter-transference: Cliniques mediterraneennes No 72 2005, 17-28. *Aboulafia, A. L. (2001). Cognitive and social aspects of computer-mediated work: Toward a framework for understanding working life: Psyke & Logos Vol 22(2) 2001, 572-587. *Aguayo, J. (2008). On projective identification: Back to the beginning: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 89(2) Apr 2008, 423-425. *Aisenstein, M., & Jaron, S. (2008). Beyond the dualism of psyche and soma: The Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis and Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 36(1) Spr 2008, 103-123. *Alexandridis, A. (2004). A metapsychological essay on violence: Psychology: The Journal of the Hellenic Psychological Society Vol 11(2) Jun 2004, 216-227. *Allen, D. M. (2007). The search for a unified metatheory of personality, psychopathology, and psychotherapy: Grand or grand illusion? A book review essay: Journal of Psychotherapy Integration Vol 17(3) Sep 2007, 274-286. *Allouch, E. (2004). Autism and infantile psychosis: Differential diagnosis: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 69(4) Oct-Dec 2004, 605-615. *Altounian, J. L. u. p.-i. e. s. p. l. a. (1993). One can be simple for the other? : Topique: Revue Freudienne Vol 23(52) 1993, 289-302. *Andrade, V. M. (2005). Affect and the therapeutic action of psychoanalysis: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 86(3) Jun 2005, 677-697. *Aron, L. (1990). One person and two person psychologies and the method of psychoanalysis: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 7(4) Fal 1990, 475-485. *Arroyo, J. M. G. (2005). Background of Freud's work: Anales de Psiquiatria Vol 21(1) Jan-Feb 2005, 24-31. *Aryan, A. (2005). Contributions to understanding the pubertal experience: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 12(1) Apr 2005, 101-119. *Assoun, P.-L. (1994). Repetition passion: Genesis and figures of obsession in Freudian metapsychology: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 58(2) Apr-Jun 1994, 335-357. *Assoun, P.-L. (2006). Malaise in Research, Research into Malaise. The Normal and the Pathological in Psychoanalysis: Recherches en Psychanalyse No 5 2006, 9-23. *Aulagnier, P. (1997). The potential, the possible, the impossible: Categories and landmarks of the clinical field: Topique: Revue Freudienne Vol 27(62) 1997, 7-23. *Bailly, L. (2007). Metapsychology of traumatization: Revue Francophone Du Stress et du Trauma Vol 7(4) Nov 2007, 239-243. *Bairrao, J. F. M. H. (2005). Participating listening as a research's procedure of the utterer holiness: Estudos de Psicologia Vol 10(3) 2005, 441-446. *Bakan, D. (1995). Response to Rotenberg's "Cabalistic sexuality and creativity." International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 5(4) 1995, 251-253. *Band, A. (2000). Psychoanalytic practice and metapsychology: From dichotomy to investigation: Tempo Psicanalitico Vol 32 2000, 47-69. *Barnett, A. J. (2008). Transformations in treatment: Sublimatory implications of an interdisciplinary hypothesis on the metaphoric processing of emotional experience: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 95(1) Feb 2008, 79-106. *Barron, J. W., Schwartz, J. M., & Slavin, J. H. (1990). Editors' preface: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 7(Suppl) 1990, 1-4. *Baruch, C. (2006). The stage in analysis: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1413-1415. *Basili, A., Burlini, A., Chiorino, V., de Polo, R., Fantuzzi, G., & Fedrizzi, E. (2006). The mind like the heart: Research team: Gruppi Vol 8(3) Sep-Dec 2006, 33-54. *Batson, C. D. (1996). You take the high road: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 6(3) 1996, 159-163. *Baudin, M. (2003). Clinical and metapsychologic reflections around autoimmune pathologies and deficiencies acquired post-graft: Revue Francaise de Psychosomatique No 23 2003, 113-130. *Baudry, J.-L. (1994). Dis-positive: Metapsychological observations on the impression of reality: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 48(11) Nov 1994, 1047-1074. *Bayer, L. (2007). Sublimation. On the metapsychology of esthetic experience: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 61(5) May 2007, 516-534. *Bayle, G. (1996). Presentation of the report: Splittings of the ego: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 60 (Spec Issue) 1996, 1303-1547. *Beceiro, A. M. V. (1996). Theoretical-clinical contributions to the concept of psychosomatic illness: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 53(1) Jan-Mar 1996, 215-225. *Beeber, A. R. (1999). The perpetrator of the unconscious in Davanloo's new metapsychology. Part I: Review of classic psychoanalytic concepts: International Journal of Intensive Short-Term Dynamic Psychotherapy Vol 13(3) Sep 1999, 151-157. *Beeber, A. R. (1999). The perpetrator of the unconscious in Davanloo's new metapsychology. Part II: Comparison of the perpetrator to classic psychoanalytic concepts: International Journal of Intensive Short-Term Dynamic Psychotherapy Vol 13(3) Sep 1999, 159-176. *Beeber, A. R. (1999). The perpetrator of the unconscious in Davanloo's new metapsychology. Part III: Specifics of Davanloo's technique: International Journal of Intensive Short-Term Dynamic Psychotherapy Vol 13(3) Sep 1999, 177-189. *Bell, D. (2004). Reflections on the Death Drive: Commentary on 'The So-Called Death Drive' by Jean Laplanche: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 20(4) Sum 2004, 485-491. *Ben-Ephraim, G. (1997). Freud's "negation" and Keats's "negative capability": The secret affinities of metapsychology and romance: Literature and Psychology Vol 43(4) 1997, 16-44. *Bensch, R. (1999). On the psychoanlaysis of boredom: Jahrbuch der Psychoanalyse Vol 41 1999, 135-163. *Bergeret, J. (1996). The uncertain subtlety of nosological demarkation: a psychoanalytic listening to adult psychopathologies: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 60(2) Apr-Jun 1996, 289-316. *Bergmann, M. S. (1963). The place of Paul Federn's ego psychology in psychoanalytic metapsychology: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association 11(1) 1963, 97-116. *Berouti, R. (1993). Anxiety as identification: Its function as "go-between" or messenger in the cure: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 50(6) Nov-Dec 1993, 1123-1140. *Bioy, A., Keller, P.-H., & Fauxpoint, J.-D. (2005). Prospects for hypnosis in comparison with the psychoanalysis: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 70(1) Jan-Mar 2005, 151-160. *Birken, L. (1999). Freud's "economic hypothesis": From homo oeconomicus to homo sexualis: American Imago Vol 56(4) Win 1999, 311-330. *Boczar, A., Costa Salles, A. C. T. d., Pimenta, A. C., Drawin, C. R., Mendes, E. R. P., Morais, M. B. L., et al. (2001). Psychoanalysis and epistemology: The interrelation between clinical work, culture and metapsychology: International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 10(2) May 2001, 145-150. *Bohle, A. (1994). The reason of myth: An attempt to define the aprioristic nature of psychoanalytic knowledge: Analytische Psychologie Vol 25(97) Aug 1994, 208-236. *Bokanowski, T. (2005). Variations on the concept of traumatism: traumatism, traumatic, trauma: Psicoanalisis: Revista de la asociacion Psicoanalitica de Buenos Aires Vol 27(1-2) 2005, 41-57. *Bonnet, M. (1996). Between clinic and metapsychology: the analyst's progress: Topique: Revue Freudienne Vol 26(60) 1996, 209-231. *Bonomi, C. (2003). Review of Reflecting psychoanalysis. Narrative and resolve in the psychoanalytic experience: International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 12(1) Feb 2003, 67-68. *Bonomi, C. (2008). Interview with Robert R. Holt by Carlo Bonomi: International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 17(4) Dec 2008, 249-253. *Boothby, R. (2003). Review of Freud as Philosopher: Metapsychology after Lacan: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 63(1) Mar 2003, 95-97. *Botella, C., & Botella, S. (1992). Metapsychological status of perception and the irrepresentability: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 49(3-4) May-Aug 1992, 643-663. *Botella, S. (2007). Original processes and analytic practice: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 71(1) Jan 2007, 27-39. *Bowlby, J. (1984). Psychoanalysis as a natural science: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 1(1) Win 1984, 7-21. *Boyd, J. H. (1998). A history of the concept of the soul during the 20th century: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 26(1) Spr 1998, 66-82. *Brusset, B. (2003). Primary or traumatic shame? : Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 67(5) Oct-Dec 2003, 1777-1780. *Brusset, B. (2004). Processes in analysis and the theory of the infantile: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 68(5) Dec 2004, 1823-1826. *Brusset, B. (2006). Metapsychology of bonding and the "third topography": Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 13(2) Aug 2006, 215-232. *Brusset, B. (2006). The metapsychology of linking and the third topic: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1213-1282. *Calmon Belchior Oliveira, M. L., de Moraes Geraldes, M. T., & da Silva, C. M. (1994). The silence of death instinct: Jornal Brasileiro de Psiquiatria Vol 43(1) Jan 1994, 29-37. *Campos, E. B. V. (2004). Comments about language in psychoanalysis: A phenomenological reading: Psicologia Clinica Vol 16(2) 2004, 111-127. *Campos, E. B. V. (2004). Freud's first conception of anguish: A critical review: Agora: Estudos em Teoria Psicanalitica Vol 7(1) Jan-Jun 2004, 87-107. *Capo, J. C. (2001). An occurrence of the 20th century: Revista Uruguaya de Psicoanalisis Vol 93 Jun 2001, 137-156. *Carhart-Harris, R. L., Mayberg, H. S., Malizia, A. L., & Nutt, D. (2008). Mourning and melancholia revisited: Correspondences between principles of Freudian metapsychology and empirical findings in neuropsychiatry: Annals of General Psychiatry 7 Jul 2008 ArtID 9. *Caropreso, F. (2003). The Freudian concept of representation in "On the conception of the aphasias": Cadernos de Psicologia e Educacao Paideia Vol 13(25) Jan-Jun 2003, 13-26. *Caropreso, F., & Simanke, R. T. (2006). Repetition compulsion: A return to the origins of Freudian metapsychology: Agora: Estudos em Teoria Psicanalitica Vol 9(2) Jul-Dec 2006, 207-224. *Casas de Pereda, M. (1997). Research in metapsychology. Symbolization in psychoanalysis: Revista Uruguaya de Psicoanalisis No 84-85 1997, 139-151. *Castiel, S. V. (2006). Metapsychological and clinical implications of the sublimation concept in Freud's work: PSICO Vol 37(1) Jan-Apr 2006, 91-97. *Celes, L. A. (2000). Metapsychology and psychoanalysis: Tempo Psicanalitico Vol 32 2000, 197-207. *Chabert, C. (2006). Drives, mastery and narcissism: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1307-1313. *Chervet, B. (2000). Working-through, the resistance of the id and imperatives of the process: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 64(4) Oct-Nov 2000, 1181-1194. *Chervet, B. (2004). The process of psychoanalytic work and its bonus of desire: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 68(5) Dec 2004, 1665-1674. *Chervet, B. (2006). The topical point of view and regressive object relations: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1323-1334. *Chervet, E. (2006). In the beginning was the act: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1515-1521. *Chiari, G., & Nuzzo, M. L. (1996). Psychological constructivisms: A metatheoretical differentiation: Journal of Constructivist Psychology Vol 9(3) Jul-Sep 1996, 163-184. *Christopher, J. C., Bickhard, M. H., & Lambeth, G. S. (2001). Otto Kernberg's object relations theory: A metapsychological critique: Theory & Psychology Vol 11(5) Oct 2001, 687-711. *Coblence, F. (2001). The form is sexual, without knowing it: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 65(4) Oct-Dec 2001, 1101-1105. *Cohen, A. (2002). Franz Brentano, Freud's Philosophical Mentor. London, England: Karnac Books. *Cole, L. E. (1951). Metapsychology and the right to believe: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 21 1951, 461-471. *Cosaka, J. C. (1993). Impulsions: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 50(1) Jan 1993, 167-177. *Cosaka, J. C. (1996). Metapsychology of the feminine: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 53(2) Apr-Jun 1996, 403-412. *Cournut, J. (1993). The stakes paper: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 57(Spec Issue) 1993, 1343-1351. *Cournut, J. (1996). Metapsychology of character and permanence of ego splittings: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 60 (Spec Issue) 1996, 1597-1618. *Cruz Roche, R. (2001). Towards a metapsychology of treatment: Revista de Psicoanalisis de la Asociacion Psicoanalitica de Madrid Vol 35 2001, 49-85. *Cruz Roche, R. (2005). Life excitation, death excitation (with regard to a metapsychology of the life drive): Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 69(1) Jan-Mar 2005, 29-44. *Cukier, J. (1996). Metapsychological aspects of the theme of school education as an agent of psychic change: Revista Intercontinental de Psicologia y Educacion Vol 1(1-2) Jun-Dec 1996, 141-158. *Dahmer, H. (2007). The ostracism of psycho-analysis, motives and consequences: Zeitschrift fur Individualpsychologie Vol 32(3) 2007, 206-222. *Dantas, A., Jr. (2000). The color of the soul: Affects and instinctual sources: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 34(2) 2000, 239-251. *Davis, H. B. (1990). Kleinian extension of Freudian theory: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 35 (12), Dec, 1990. *de Albuquerque, J. D. C. C. (2000). Psychoanalytic practice and drug addiction: Tempo Psicanalitico Vol 32 2000, 185-196. *de Bagnulo, S. B. (2003). Violence and helplessness at the origens: Revista Uruguaya de Psicoanalisis No 98 Nov 2003, 108-116. *De Coro, A., & Ortu, F. (2003). From psychoanalysis to new psychodynamic theories: Contributions to studies on personality: Rassegna di Psicologia Vol 20(2-3) 2003, 31-72. *De Freitas Giovannetti, M. (1999). The perverse scene: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 33(1) 1999, 177-187. *de la Puente, M. (2000). Metapsychology of hysteria in Freud's "Project for a psychology:" A still up-to-date discovery for the clinical practice: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 34(1) 2000, 131-150. *de Macedo, H. O. D. (2005). True love: Topique: Revue Freudienne No 90 2005, 57-72. *de Medeiros Lula Zavaroni, D., de Camargo Viana, T., & Celes, L. A. M. (2007). The development of the concept of infantile in Freud: Estudos de Psicologia Vol 12(1) Jan-Apr 2007, 65-70. *de Miranda, C. A. (2005). The construction of a case in psychoanalysis: A case as a psychoanalytic construction: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 12(1) Apr 2005, 145-159. *de M'Uzan, M. (1998). Theory deadlocks, indispensable theories: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 62(5) Nov-Dec 1998, 1459-1463. *De Pereda, M. C. (2004). The adolescent's resignification: Kinderanalyse Vol 12(4) Oct 2004, 342-356. *De Urtubey, L. (2000). Metapsychology of interpretation: Revista Uruguaya de Psicoanalisis No 91 Jun 2000, 7-20. *de Weber, C. B., & de Carrica, S. M. O. (1994). A metapsychological polemic: Repression, structuring or destructuring? : Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 51(1-2) Jan-Feb 1994, 337-353. *Decourt, P. (2006). Drives, hermeneutics, animism: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1611-1618. *Diehl, M. G. (1994). Regarding the 12th metapsychological essay of Sigmund Freud: Revista Chilena de Psicoanalisis Vol 11(1) Apr 1994, 65-69. *Difour, J. (1998). The quadriga of thought: The thought of thoughts, neurotic thought, psychotic thought, operative thought: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 62(5) Nov-Dec 1998, 1569-1578. *Diniz, J. S. (2006). A discussion of B. Brusset's paper: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1283-1288. *Dispaux, M.-F. (2006). Reasons for a new topic: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1351-1354. *Dittborn S.C, J., & Correa H, N. (2007). Schizoid states activated by separation anxieties: Clinical illustrations: Revista Chilena de Psicoanalisis Vol 24(1) Jun 2007, 24-37. *Domenjo, B. A. (2000). Thoughts on the influences of Brentano and Comte on Freud's work: Psychoanalysis and History Vol 2(1) Feb 2000, 110-118. *Doucet, C. (2005). The clinic of palliative care according to a metapsychological problem of death: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 70(3) Jul-Sep 2005, 605-612. *Dreyfus, S. (1996). The philosopher's love: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 60(3) Jul-Sep 1996, 733-748. *DuBois, J. M. (2007). Assessment and prospects of logotherapy: International Forum for Logotherapy Vol 30(1) Spr 2007, 1-7. *Dufresne, T. (2000). Tales from the Freudian crypt: The death drive in text and context. (2000). Tales from the Freudian crypt: The death drive in text and context. *Duparc, F. (2006). The metapsychology of nightmares, play and projective identification: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1559-1567. *Duvall, N. S. (1998). From soul to self and back again: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 26(1) Spr 1998, 6-15. *Eagle, M. N. (1977). Freud's "Project": A Key to Psychoanalytic Theory: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 22 (12), Dec, 1977. *Ehlert-Balzer, M. (1996). Trauma as object relationship: Alterations of the inner object world through severe traumatization in adulthood: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 12(4) Dec 1996, 291-314. *Eiguer, A. (2003). An insult to intimacy: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 67(3) May-Jun 2003, 857-871. *Eiguer, A. (2005). A challenge for metapsychology and clinical practice: Does female perversion exist? : Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 62(3) Sep 2005, 673-692. *Eiguer, A. (2005). A defiance of clinical metapsychology: Does a female perversion exist? : Intersubjetivo Vol 7(1) Jun 2005, 67-82. *Eisold, K. (2005). Using Bion: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 22(3) Sum 2005, 357-369. *Eizirik, C. L. (2005). Psychoanalysis as work-in-process: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 12(2) Aug 2005, 217-226. *Eizirik, C. L. (2006). Object relations and psychoanalysis today: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1529-1541. *Ekstrom, S. (2002). Counter response to Thomas Kirsch: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 4(1) 2002, 55-56. *Ekstrom, S. R. (2002). Psychoanalysis and the deviant Jungians: The medical model and our divisive history: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 4(1) 2002, 35-52. *Elms, A. C. (1979). Personality Theorists as Theorizing Persons: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 24 (11), Nov, 1979. *Enckell, H. (2005). On the metapsychology of affects: Scandinavian Psychoanalytic Review Vol 28(1) 2005, 22-30. *Enckell, H. (2007). On the metapsychology of affects: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 61(8) Aug 2007, 735-753. *Eoche-Duval, B., & Weller, A. (2008). Review of Le primitif. Que devient la regression? : International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 89(4) Aug 2008, 903-908. *Falcao, L. (2007). Notes on B. Brusset's "Metapsychology of bonding and 'third topic'?" Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 41(1) 2007, 108-118. *Falci, A. (2005). Declinations of the destiny: Rivista di Psicoanalisi Vol 51(3) Aug-Sep 2005, 799-822. *Farate, C. (2001). The front and sides of the reversed margins: A tenuous fantasy of an artificial discourse: Revista Portuguesa de Psicanalise No 22 Dec 2001, 119-124. *Fayek, A. (2001). Affect: The psychology of the metapsychologies: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 16(4) 2001, 491-520. *Feiner, A. H. (2005). Edgar A. Levenson, M.D.: An Appreciation: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 41(4) Oct 2005, 675-690. *Fenichel, O. (1993). Identification. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Fernandes, M. H. (2003). The "witch metapsychology": Percurso Revista de Psicanalise Vol 16(31-32)2 2003-2004, 99-110. *Ferruta, A. (2006). The trajectory between psychoanalytic process and talking cure: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1315-1322. *Figueiredo, L. C. (2000). Subjectivation and schizoid condition in contemporaneousness: Metapsychological issues: Cadernos de Psicanalise - SPCRJ Vol 16(19) 2000, 13-32. *Filgueira, M. (2005). One hundred years of solitude and solitude of one hundred years: Revista Uruguaya de Psicoanalisis No 101 Nov 2005, 7-18. *Fletcher, J. (2007). Seduction and the vicissitudes of translation: The work of Jean Laplanche: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 76(4) Oct 2007, 1241-1291. *Fliess, R. (2007). The Metapsychology of the Analyst: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 76(3) Jul 2007, 679-695. *Flournoy, O. (2005). Freud's sublimation: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 69(5) Dec 2005, 1731-1737. *Fosha, D. (2005). Emotion, true self, true other, core state: Toward a Clinical Theory of Affective Change Process: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 92(4) Aug 2005, 513-551. *Frank, G. (1996). Beliefs and their vicissitudes: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 13(3) Sum 1996, 421-431. *Frank, G. (2007). A response to Richard Lettieri's "The ego revisited." Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 24(4) Oct 2007, 709-711. *Frayn, D. H. (2000). "Sketch for a metapsychology of affect" by Irene Matthis: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 81(4) Aug 2000, 841-848. *Frere-Artinian, C. (2005). Cunning as a Strategy for Survival. Reflections on the Narrative of a Deportee: Topique: Revue Freudienne No 91 2005, 93-110. *Freud, S., Bonaparte, M., Freud, A., Kris, E., Mosbacher, E., & Strachey, J. (1954). Letters 40-61. New York, NY: Basic Books. *Frick, E. (2007). Causality and synchronicity. On the polarity of two metapsychological principles using the example of psycho-oncology: Analytische Psychologie Vol 38(147) 2007, 26-40. *Fulgencio, L. (1998). The abandonment of hypnosis and the metapsychological reading of symptoms: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise 11(21)2 Sep 1998, 59-66. *Fulgencio, L. (2005). Freud's metapsychological speculations: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 86(1) Feb 2005, 99-123. *Fulgencio, L. (2007). Winnicott's rejection of the basic concepts of Freud's metapsychology: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 88(2) Apr 2007, 443-461. *Fuqua, P. B. (1996). Review of Oedipus and beyond: A clinical theory: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 13(3) Sum 1996, 433-437. *Fusacchia, M. G., & Sabbadini, A. (2008). Review of Percorsi di trasformazione nella cura analitica: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 89(3) Jun 2008, 692-697. *Gaillard, J.-M., Merica, H., & Blois, R. (1996). Clinical presentation and psychopathology in chronic insomnia. I: International Journal of Short-Term Psychotherapy Vol 11(1) Mar 1996, 41-54. *Galatzer-Levy, R. M. (1997). The witch and her children: Metapsychology's fate: The Annual of Psychoanalysis Vol 25 1997, 27-48. *Gammelgaard, J. (2006). Primary process in metapsychology and cognitive psychology: Scandinavian Psychoanalytic Review Vol 29(2) 2006, 93-105. *Garbarino, H. (1992). Panel on difficult cases: Revista Uruguaya de Psicoanalisis No 76 1992, 101-104. *Garcia, J. (2006). Violence of neglect: Pain, shelter, law, and desire: Revista Uruguaya de Psicoanalisis No 102 May 2006, 61-73. *Garfield, S. L. (1990). A Very Selective History of Psychopathology: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 35 (4), Apr, 1990. *Gauthier, M. (2006). The third topic and child psychoanalysis: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1483-1489. *Gedo, J. E. (1997). Reflections on metapsychology, theoretical coherence, hermeneutics, and biology: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 45(3) 1997, 779-806. *Gianni, A. (2004). Some Reflections on the Phenomenological and the Imaginal Seeing: Psichiatria e Psicoterapia Vol 23(4) Dec 2004, 321-328. *Giuffrida, A. (2007). Is anatomy fate? Metapsychological proposals on the femininity of women: Rivista di Psicoanalisi Vol 53(2) Apr-Jun 2007, 293-308. *Globus, G. G., & Gilbert, J. (1964). A metapsychological approach to the architecture of Frank Lloyd Wright: Psychoanalytic Review 51(2) 1964, 117-129. *Glover, E. (1966). Metapsychology or metaphysics: A psychoanalytic essay: Psychoanalytic Quarterly 35(2) 1966, 173-190. *Goldberg, C. (2000). The metapsychological and philosophical dilemmas of psychoanalysis: International Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 5(2) Jul 2000, 133-144. *Golse, B. (2004). Plea for a short metapsychology of the smacking kiss: About body, defences and psychic processes: Neuropsychiatrie de l'Enfance et de l'Adolescence Vol 52(6) Sep 2004, 405-409. *Gomes, P. B. (2003). Triumph over death: The times of the mind according to P. Fedida: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise Vol 16(31-32)2 2003-2004, 115-126. *Gomez, G. Q. (2007). The motherhood under the pulsional theory outlook: Agora: Estudos em Teoria Psicanalitica Vol 10(2) Jul-Dec 2007, 265-278. *Gomez, P., & Tebaldi, L. R. (1999). Observations regarding an affect of particular importance in puberty: Tenderness: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 56(4) Oct-Dec 1999, 941-955. *Gomez, P., & Tebaldi, R. (2005). Trauma and Affect: Technical considerations: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 62(2) Jun 2005, 425-436. *Goncalves, C. S. (2003). Chora in Plato, Derrida and Fedida: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise Vol 16(31-32)2 2003-2004, 55-62. *Goretti, G. R. (2008). On: The comments of Dr Joseph Aguayo: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 89(2) Apr 2008, 425. *Govrin, A. (2004). Some utilitarian influences in Freud's early writings: Psychoanalysis and History Vol 6(1) Win 2004, 5-21. *Green, A. (2005). The intrapsychic and the intersubjective: Drives and/or object relations: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 12(1) Apr 2005, 51-83. *Green, A. (2006). The identification and transformation of links: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1289-1306. *Greenstadt, W. M. (2003). Review of Life drive and death drive, libido and lethe: A formalized consistent model of psychoanalytic drive and structure theory: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 51(3) Sum 2003, 1021-1030. *Grimes, R. L. (2004). Ritual theory and the environment: Sociological Review Vol 52(Suppl1) Feb 2004, 31-45. *Guanaes, C., & Japur, M. (2003). Social Constructionism and Metapsychology: A Dialogue about the Concept of Self: Psicologia: Teoria e Pesquisa Vol 19(2) May-Aug 2003, 135-143. *Guignard, F. (1996). Confusion of thought regarding metapsychology: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 60 (Spec Issue) 1996, 1551-1565. *Guillaumin, J. (1997). From subject, to become subject: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 61(2) Apr-Jun 1997, 497-508. *Guillaumin, J. (2002). Fusion and defusion in the midst of the Life Instincts between the Ego drives and the sexual drives: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 66(5) Oct-Dec 2002, 1809-1823. *Guimaraes, V. C., & Celes, L. A. M. (2007). Psychic and social factors from a metapsychological perspective: The concept of identification in Freud: Psicologia: Teoria e Pesquisa Vol 23(3) Jul-Sep 2007, 341-346. *Haag, G., & Mitrani, T. (1997). Encounter with Frances Tustin. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Haartman, K. (2003). Review of Healing the Soul in the Age of the Brain: Becoming Conscious in an Unconscious World: Canadian Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 11(2) Fall 2003, 548-555. *Hall, T. W. (2007). Psychoanalysis, attachment, and spirituality part I: The emergence of two relational traditions: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 35(1) Spr 2007, 14-28. *Hall, T. W. (2007). Psychoanalysis, attachment, and spirituality part II: The spiritual stories we live by: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 35(1) Spr 2007, 29-42. *Halling, S., & Lawrence, C. (1999). Social constructionism: Homogenizing the world, negating embodied experience: Journal of Theoretical and Philosophical Psychology Vol 19(1) Spr 1999, 78-89. *Ham, M., & Cabassut, J. (2005). From exclusion from clinical practice to clinical practice in fields of exclusion: Cliniques mediterraneennes No 72 2005, 113-131. *Hamalainen, O. (1999). Some considerations on the capacity to be alone: Scandinavian Psychoanalytic Review Vol 22(1) 1999, 33-47. *Hamburger, A. (2006). Dream and time - Dream narratives as elements of a suspense dramaturgy: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 22(1) Mar 2006, 23-43. *Hartke, R. (2005). The basic traumatic situation in the analytical relationship: Psicoanalisis: Revista de la asociacion Psicoanalitica de Buenos Aires Vol 27(1-2) 2005, 59-90. *Hartke, R. (2005). The basica traumatic situation in the analytic relation: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 62(1) Mar 2005, 29-56. *Haynal, A. (1997). For a metapsychology of the psychoanalyst: Sandor Ferenczi's quest: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 17(4) 1997, 437-458. *Heenen-Wolff, S. (2007). Sibling relationships. Postmodern psychoanalytic perspectives on progressive "horizontality" in human relationships: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 61(6) Jun 2007, 541-559. *Hendrick, C. (1988). In Search of Metapsychology: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 33 (11), Nov, 1988. *Henny, R. (1998). Metapsychological position of anality: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 62(5) Nov-Dec 1998, 1749-1755. *Herzog, R. (1999). From lack to absence of reference: The void in psychoanalysis: Agora: Estudos em Teoria Psicanalitica Vol 2(1) Jan 1999, 55-73. *Hillix, W. A. (1993). Psychology's Road to Paradise? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 38 (6), Jun, 1993. *Hoffman, I. Z. (1996). Merton M. Gill: A study in theory development in psychoanalysis: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 6(1) 1996, 5-53. *Hoffman, I. Z. (2000). Merton M. Gill: A study in theory development in psychoanalysis. Mahwah, NJ: Analytic Press. *Hoffman, L. (2000). The exclusion of child psychoanalysis: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 48(4) 2000, 1617-1618. *Holt, R. R. (1956). Metapsychology--1956 Model: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 1 (8), Aug, 1956. *Holt, R. R. (1982). The manifest and latent meanings of metapsychology: The Annual of Psychoanalysis Vol 10 1982, 233-255. *Holzman, P. S. (1972). Review of Freud: Character and Consciousness: A Study of Freud's Theory of Unconscious Motives: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 17 (12), Dec, 1972. *Horn, A. (2007). The somatic and body experiences: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 41(1) 2007, 102-107. *Hubback, J. (1997). "Jungian metapsychology and neurobiological theory": Comment: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 42(2) Apr 1997, 326. *Imbasciati, A., & Hacker, A.-L. (2007). It's about time we had a new metapsychology: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 71(2) Apr 2007, 455-477. *Ivey, G. (2007). Editorial: Psycho-analytic Psychotherapy in South Africa Vol 15(2) 2007, No Pagination Specified. *Jacobs, T. J. (2007). Review of "The metapsychology of the analyst" by Robert Fliess: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 76(3) Jul 2007, 715-724. *Janin, C. (2003). In view of a psychoanalytical theory of shame: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 67(5) Oct-Dec 2003, 1657-1742. *Janin, C. (2005). Psychoanalytic psychotherapies and psychoanalysis: Metapsychological considerations: Pratiques Psychologiques Vol 11(2) Jun 2005, 149-154. *Janin, C. (2006). For a psychoanalytical theory of shame: Original shame, shame of origins, origins of shame: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 13(3) Dec 2006, 469-525. *Jeammet, P. (2005). Excitation: A seductive but deceptive concept: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 69(1) Jan-Mar 2005, 103-120. *Jeanneau, A. (2005). Writing at a mature stage of life: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 69(4) Sep 2005, 1171-1187. *Jeanneau, A. (2007). The unexplored territory between psychopharmacology and metapsychology: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 71(2) Apr 2007, 389-399. *Jimenez Avello, J. (1998). Metapsychology in Ferenczi: Death instinct or death passion? : International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 7(4) Dec 1998, 229-233. *Johnston, A. (2001). Review of Freud as Philosopher: Metapsychology after Lacan: Journal of European Psychoanalysis No 12-13 Win-Fal 2001, 184-188. *Jordao, A. A. (2006). Narcisism: A prepositional metapsychology for the new subjectivities: Cadernos de Psicanalise - SPCRJ Vol 22(25) 2006, 97-121. *Jordao, A. A. (2007). Short metapsychological essay on loneliness and its implications: Cadernos de Psicanalise - SPCRJ Vol 23(26) 2007, 99-118. *Kaes, R. (1999). Some metapsychological reformulations in the light of psychoanalytic practice in group situations: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 56(4) Oct-Dec 1999, 749-772. *Kelly, T. A., & Park, H.-J. (2006). Review of On being normal and other disorders: A manual for clinical psychodiagnostics: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(6) Jun 2006, 888. *Khouri, M. G. (2007). Brusset: Clinical illustration: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 41(1) 2007, 61-68. *Kirsch, T. B. (2002). Response to Soren Ekstrom: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 4(1) 2002, 53-54. *Koepele, K. C., & Teixeira, M. A. (2000). Annihilation anxiety: A metapsychological exploration of D. W. Winnicott's The Piggle: Psychoanalysis & Psychotherapy Vol 17(2) 2000, 229-256. *Kris, A. O. (2001). Discussion of "Anna Freud and the evolution of psychoanalytic technique." The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 56 2001, 96-100. *Kupermann, D. (2002). Sublimatory identification: A metapsychological hypothesis: Cadernos de Psicanalise - SPCRJ Vol 18(21) 2002, 291-312. *Kuriloff, E. A. (2005). What's Going On with Dora? An Interpersonal Perspective: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 25(3) 2005, 395-407. *Kwee, M. G. T. (2003). NeoZEN: A 'structing' psychology into non-self and beyond: Constructivism in the Human Sciences Vol 8(2) 2003, 181-202. *Lambotte, M.-C. (2003). From a depressive state to a self-triumphant state: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 68(3) Jul-Sep 2003, 381-396. *Lane, R. C. (1996). A contemporary view of Fairbairn and his object relations theory: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 41 (1), Jan, 1996. *Laplanche, J. (2001). Sexuality and attachment in metapsychology. New York, NY: Other Press. *Laplanche, J. (2004). The So-Called 'Death Drive': A Sexual Drive: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 20(4) Sum 2004, 455-471. *Lavallee, G. (2006). A number of propositions with regard to the third topic: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1341-1349. *Le Dem, J. (2004). For all to see: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 68(3) Jul 2004, 917-928. *Le Dem, J. (2005). Light and Shade: Topique: Revue Freudienne No 90 2005, 73-86. *Le Guen, C. (1996). "You," the love object and its ego: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 60(3) Jul-Sep 1996, 691-717. *Leffel, G. M. (2007). Emotion and transformation in the relational spirituality paradigm part 1. Prospects and prescriptions for reconstructive dialogue: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 35(4) Win 2007, 263-280. *Leffel, G. M. (2007). Emotion and transformation in the relational spirituality paradigm part 2. Implicit morality and "minimal prosociality." Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 35(4) Win 2007, 281-297. *Leffel, G. M. (2007). Emotion and transformation in the relational spirituality paradigm part 3. A moral motive analysis: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 35(4) Win 2007, 298-316. *Lehalle, B. (2005). Sublimation and the mid-life crisis: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 69(5) Dec 2005, 1607-1612. *Lehtonen, J., Partanen, J., Purhonen, M., Valkonen-Korhonen, M., Kononen, M., Saarikoski, S., et al. (2006). Nascent body ego: Metapsychological and neurophysiological aspects: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 87(5) Oct 2006, 1335-1353. *Leite, E. B. P. (2003). The guardian: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise Vol 16(31-32)2 2003-2004, 127-164. *Leon de Bernardi, B. (1997). Problems in the field of transference-countertransference: current perspective and continued healthy life in our roots: Revista Uruguaya de Psicoanalisis No 84-85 1997, 179-201. *Lesmeister, R. (2006). The idea of the true self: Dialectics of being-oneself and being-an-other in psychoanalytical concepts of self and individuation: Analytische Psychologie Vol 37(145) 2006, 240-262. *Lettieri, R. (2005). The Ego Revisited: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 22(3) Sum 2005, 370-381. *Lettieri, R. (2007). The ego re-revisited: A reply to Frank (2007): Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 24(4) Oct 2007, 712-714. *Levenson, E. A. (2001). Freud's dilemma: On writing Greek and thinking Jewish: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 37(3) Jul 2001, 375-390. *Levin, J. D. (1994). Alcoholism and regression/fixation to pathological narcissism. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Levinson, E. A. (1994). The uses of disorder: Chaos theory and psychoanalysis: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 30(1) Jan 1994, 5-24. *Lo Bianco, A. C. (1999). Elements for a metapsychology of analytical interpretation: Psicologia: Reflexao e Critica Vol 12(3) 1999, 741-752. *Lucas, G. (2006). Object relations and child psychoanalysis: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1435-1473. *Lunn, S. (2006). Editorial: Scandinavian Psychoanalytic Review Vol 29(2) 2006, 71. *Luz, A. B., de Mesquita Annes, R., Pandolfo, A. C., Muratore, C. S., & de Vasconcellos, N. A. (2006). Shame: A contribution to its clinical importance: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 13(3) Dec 2006, 587-606. *Macedo, M. M. K., & Werlang, B. S. G. (2007). Trauma, pain and act: A psychoanalytic look on the attempt of suicide: Agora: Estudos em Teoria Psicanalitica Vol 10(1) Jan-Jun 2007, 89-106. *Mackay, N. (1999). Reason, cause, and rationality in psychological explanation: Journal of Theoretical and Philosophical Psychology Vol 19(1) Spr 1999, 1-21. *Mahon, E. J. (2001). Anna Freud and the evolution of psychoanalytic technique: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 56 2001, 76-95. *Maldavsky, D. (1993). Metapsychology of the traumatic neuroses: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 50(1) Jan 1993, 189-210. *Manning, M. L., & Manning, R. L. (2007). Legion theory: A meta-psychology: Theory & Psychology Vol 17(6) Dec 2007, 839-862. *Martin, A. (1983). Returning From Grief: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 28 (1), Jan, 1983. *Marucco, N. C. (2003). The analysand of today and the unconscious (concerning the concept of psychic zones): Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 10(3) Dec 2003, 453-473. *Marucco, N. C. (2007). Between memory and destiny: Repetition: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 88(2) Apr 2007, 309-328. *Matthews, W. S. (1980). Sociology of Psychological Knowledge: A Case for External Review: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 25 (11), Nov, 1980. *Matthis, I. (2000). Sketch for a metapsychology of affect: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 81(2) Apr 2000, 215-227. *Matthis, I. (2006). Review of The telescoping of generations. Listening to the narcissistic links between generations: Scandinavian Psychoanalytic Review Vol 29(1) 2006, 65-66. *Mawson, C. (2003). Review of Post-Kleinian psychoanalysis: The Biella seminars: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 84(4) Aug 2003, 1086-1088. *May, U. (2005). Remarks on the History of the Terms 'Object Representation' and 'Self Representation': Psychoanalysis and History Vol 7(2) Sum 2005, 227-241. *Meissner, W. W. (1999). The dynamic principle in psychoanalysis: I. The classic theory reconsidered: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 22(1) Win 1999, 3-40. *Meissner, W. W. (1999). The dynamic principle in psychoanalysis: II. Toward a revised theory of motivation: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 22(1) Win 1999, 41-83. *Menezes, L. C. (1991). Questions on hate and the destructive instinct in Freudian metapsychology: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise Vol 3(7)2 1991, 17-23. *Menezes, L. C. (2003). Theoretical horizons of interpretation: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise Vol 16(31-32)2 2003-2004, 33-38. *Merot, P. (2006). Shame: What if some one else would end up knowing: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 13(3) Dec 2006, 527-543. *Metz, C. (1994). The fictional film and its viewer: A metapsychological study: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 48(11) Nov 1994, 1004-1046. *Montagnini, M. (2007). Towards a metapsycholocical interpretation of commonplace: Rivista di Psicoanalisi Vol 53(3) Jul-Sep 2007, 631-656. *Moura, A. (2003). Some metapsychological considerations on psychosomatic phenomena and its relationship to transitivism: Psicologia Clinica Vol 15(1) 2003, 185-199. *Muller, L. (1991). The recourse to Being in the metapsychology of Hector Garbarino: Revista Uruguaya de Psicoanalisis No 74 1991, 229-238. *Musella, R. (2007). Dream, transference, hallucination: Rivista di Psicoanalisi Vol 53(4) Oct-Dec 2007, 941-958. *Neborsky, R. J. (1995). Les Miserables by Victor-Marie Hugo: A metapsychological analysis: International Journal of Short-Term Psychotherapy Vol 10(1) Mar 1995, 53-61. *Needles, W. (1964). Comments on the pleasure-unpleasure experience: The role of biological factors: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association 12(2) 1964, 300-314. *Neto, D. A. (1995). The concept of development in psychoanalysis: A Freudian metapsychological approach: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 29(3) 1995, 583-593. *Nightingale, A., & Scott, D. (1994). Problems of identity in multi-disciplinary teams: The self and systems in change: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 11(2) Win 1994, 267-278. *No authorship, i. (1990). Review of Homosexuality, Heterosexuality, Perversion: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 35 (12), Dec, 1990. *No authorship, i. (2007). Abstracts: The Scandinavian psychoanalytic review: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 76(3) Jul 2007, 1041-1042. *Norager, T. (1996). Metapsychology and discourse: A note on some neglected issues in the psychology of religion: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 6(3) 1996, 139-149. *Novick, K. K., & Novick, J. (2002). Reclaiming the land: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 19(2) Spr 2002, 348-377. *Nuttall, J. (2003). Script Analysis and Change in the Rosarium Philosophorum: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 33(3) Jul 2003, 231-245. *Ornstein, P. H., & Whitman, R. M. (1965). On the metapharmacology of psychotropic drugs: Comprehensive Psychiatry 6(3) 1965, 166-175. *Palmeri, S. (2007). Introduction to the notion of three aspects of reality on Earth: Psychological, biological, and inanimate. Part 2: Reconciling physics' spacetime with metapsychology: Developmental considerations: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 94(5) Oct 2007, 817-839. *Parker, I. (2003). The unconscious love of Elisabeth von R: Notes on Freud's first full-length analysis: Psychodynamic Practice: Individuals, Groups and Organisations Vol 9(2) May 2003, 141-151. *Parsons, W. B. (2006). Psychoanalytic spirituality: The Annual of Psychoanalysis Vol 34-35 2006, 83-96. *Penot, B. (2006). The feminine position in early exchanges - A key moment in the process of subjectivisation: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1585-1593. *Pereira, S. W. (1999). Freud and the vicissitudes of sublimation: Cadernos de Psicanalise - SPCRJ Vol 15(18) 1999, 25-48. *Pereira, S. W. (2002). Discomfort, death instinct, destructivity: The pain of being human: Cadernos de Psicanalise - SPCRJ Vol 18(21) 2002, 13-36. *Perelberg, R. J. (2006). The Controversial Discussions and apres-coup: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 87(5) Oct 2006, 1199-1220. *Perelberg, R. J. (2006). "The controversial discussions and apres-coup": Erratum: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 87(6) Dec 2006, 1722. *Petrella, F. (2004). Procedure in psychoanalysis. Images, models and myths of the process: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 68(5) Dec 2004, 1555-1626. *Petrella, F., & Slotkin, P. (2008). The mother in the text: Metapsychology and phantasy in the work of interpretation: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 89(3) Jun 2008, 621-636. *Piehl, R. O. (1998). Marbles, clocks, and the postmodern self: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 26(1) Spr 1998, 83-100. *Pinheiro, T. (1999). Sublimation and idealization in the work of Freud: Cadernos de Psicanalise - SPCRJ Vol 15(18) 1999, 11-24. *Pinheiro, T., Verztman, J., & de Toledo Barbosa, M. (2006). Remarks on transference in the context of a clinical research: Cadernos de Psicanalise - SPCRJ Vol 22(25) 2006, 291-313. *Pirlot, G. (2007). Can Freud's neurophysiological considerations contribute to a further dialogue between psychoanalysis and the neurosciences? : Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 71(2) Apr 2007, 479-500. *Plankers, T. (2003). Drive, object, space. Changes in the psychoanalytic understanding of anxiety: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 57(6) Jun 2003, 487-522. *Poli, M. C. (2004). The names of the ordinary: Signification and authentication: Psicologia Clinica Vol 16(1) 2004, 71-82. *Porras, L. M. (2005). Sudden ideas (einfall) and constructions: Metapsychological, technical and theoretical-clinical aspects: Revista Uruguaya de Psicoanalisis No 100 May 2005, 203-221. *Potamianou, A. (2003). Metapsychological traits of tiredness: Revue Francaise de Psychosomatique No 24 2003, 45-60. *Potier, R. (2006). The Case for Immaturity: Topique: Revue Freudienne No 94(37) 2006, 57-72. *Puchades, R. (2005). Ideas for a meta-psychology of shame: Revista de Psicoanalisis de la Asociacion Psicoanalitica de Madrid Vol 45 2005, 119-134. *Puget, J. (2004). Think the Social Subjectivite: Psychotherapies Vol 24(4) 2004, 183-188. *Rabin, H. M. (1997). Discussion of Dr. Patrick Zimmerman's article on Merton Gill's contributions to the evolution of psychoanalysis: A memorial commentary on Transitions in psychoanalysis: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 14(1) Win 1997, 129-132. *Rajon, A.-M., Abadie, I., & Grandjean, H. (2006). Repercussions of a perinatal diagnosis of malformation for the child and his parents: A metapsychological approach based on the longitudinal study of 30 families: Psychiatrie de l'Enfant Vol 49(2) 2006, 349-404. *Raush, H. L. (1964). Into Freud's Black Box: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 9 (4), Apr, 1964. *Reeder, J. (2002). From knowledge to competence: Reflections on theoretical work: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 83(4) Aug 2002, 799-809. *Reid, W. (1997). A plea for Freudian monadology or putting an end to the legend of anti-sexual Winnicott: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 61(4) Oct-Dec 1997, 1317-1342. *Reid, W. (1998). Annette, or the virtues of metapsychology: Preliminary encounters on the edge of analysability: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 62(1) Jan-Mar 1998, 153-166. *Reid, W. (2006). From the set formed by the individual/environment to the third topic: The drive, narcissism, mastery and object relations: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1543-1557. *Richard, F. (2005). Interpreting is not Translating but Translating is Interpreting: Recherches en Psychanalyse No 4 2005, 9-20. *Richards, A. C. (1997). Metapsychology: Revisiting the past, confronting the present, serving the future: New Ideas in Psychology Vol 15(1) Apr 1997, 17-33. *Richards, A. D. (1999). A. A. Brill and the politics of exclusion: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 47(1) 1999, 9-28. *Rigon, G. (2001). Anna Freud's metapsychological profile: Reflections on a psychodynamic assessment model: Journal of European Psychoanalysis No 12-13 Win-Fal 2001, 115-135. *Robbins, D. (2003). Vygotsky's Non-classical Dialectical Metapsychology: Journal for the Theory of Social Behaviour Vol 33(3) Sep 2003, 303-312. *Rodrigue, E. (1998). Metapsychology and metabiology: Clinica y Analisis Grupal Vol 20(2)78 May-Aug 1998, 175-196. *Romero, E. Q., & Ortega, J. B. F. (2003). The (possible) psychological and metapsychologlcal meaning of Theodore Millon's Biosocial and Evolutionary Models: Psicothema Vol 15(2) May 2003, 190-196. *Roos, E. (2005). Psykoanalyyttisia tutkielmia 2: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 86(5) Oct 2005, 1510-1515. *Rosenberg, B. (1998). Drives and somatization, or the ego, masochism and narcissism in psychosomatics: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 62(5) Nov-Dec 1998, 1677-1698. *Rotenberg, E. (2000). Child sexual abuse: Revista de Psicoanalisis SpecIssue(7) 2000, 289-315. *Rotenberg, M. (1995). Cabalic sexuality and creativity: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 5(4) 1995, 225-244. *Rotenberg, M. (1995). "Cabalistic sexuality and creativity": Response to Bakan's and Witztum's commentaries: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 5(4) 1995, 255-258. *Rothschild, B. (2006). The New Narcissism: Theory or ideology? (1980): Psicoterapia e scienze umane Vol 40(3) 2006, 501-534. *Roussillon, R. (2002). The clinical decomposition of sadism: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 66(4) Oct-Dec 2002, 1167-1180. *Rudge, A. M. (2000). Metapsychology and a clinical approach to the act: Tempo Psicanalitico Vol 32 2000, 37-45. *Safatle, V., Chnaiderman, M., Telles, S., & Kupermann, D. (2006). Psycho-analysis: 4+2 ways to keep an heritage alive: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise Vol 19 (37)2 2006, 89-97. *Sahovaler, J. R. (1997). Metapsychological and clinical aspects of affects: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 54(2) Apr-Jun 1997, 315-346. *Said, T., & Schubmehl, J. Q. (1999). Selected proceedings of audiovisual explorations of the unconscious: Part I. Technical and metapsychological roots of Davanloo's system of intensive short-term dynamic psychotherapy: International Journal of Intensive Short-Term Dynamic Psychotherapy Vol 13(2) Jun 1999, 83-108. *Said, T., & Schubmehl, J. Q. (1999). Selected proceedings of audiovisual explorations of the unconscious: Part II. Technical and metapsychological roots of Davanloo's system of intensive short-term dynamic psychotherapy: International Journal of Intensive Short-Term Dynamic Psychotherapy Vol 13(2) Jun 1999, 109-134. *Sanchez-Escarcega, J. (2003). Scientific Ethics, Psychoanalysis and Post-modernism: Intersubjetivo Vol 5(2) Dec 2003, 235-250. *Sanders, K. (1998). Meltzer's concept of The Psycho-analytic Process, and its development: Journal of Melanie Klein & Object Relations Vol 16(2) Jun 1998, 245-256. *Sanders, K. (2006). Meltzer and the influence of Bion: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 22(3) Spr 2006, 347-361. *Scalzone, F. (2005). Notes for a dialogue between psychoanalysis and neuroscience: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 86(5) Oct 2005, 1405-1423. *Schade, J. (2003). The psychology of the crowd and the Monday Demonstrations of Leipzig 1989: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 19(1) Mar 2003, 42-49. *Schafer, R. (2007). On "The metapsychology of the analyst." by Robert Fliess: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 76(3) Jul 2007, 697-714. *Schenckery, S. (2005). The unforeseen aspects of the "masculine" and the "feminine" in men with an addiction to intravenously-injected heroin: Psychologie Clinique et Projective Vol 11 2005, 137-160. *Schere, A., & Schneller, G. (1995). "Metapsychological complement" to the genesis of time-space: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 52(4) Oct-Dec 1995, 1190-1199. *Schkolnik, F. (1998). Presentation, resignificance and symbolization: Revista de Psicoanalisis Spec Issue 6 1998-1999, 301-326. *Schlamm, L. (1998). C. G. Jung's ambivalent relationship to the Hindu religious tradition: A depth psychologist's encounter with "the dreamlike world of India." Harvest: Journal for Jungian Studies Vol 44(2) 1998, 58-74. *Schmid-Kitsikis, E. (2006). The drive and dream model according to W. R. Bion's theory: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1577-1584. *Schmidt-Hellerau, C. (2002). Where models intersect: A metapsychological approach: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 71(3) Jul 2002, 503-544. *Schmidt-Hellerau, C. (2005). We are driven: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 74(4) Oct 2005, 989-1028. *Schteingart-Gitnacht, A. (1998). The economic problem of anality: Regarding anality: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 62(5) Nov-Dec 1998, 1701-1748. *Schubmehl, J. (1996). Technique and metapsychology of the early working through phase of Davanloo's intensive short-dynamic psychotherapy: International Journal of Short-Term Psychotherapy Vol 11(4) Dec 1996, 225-251. *Schuett, R. (2007). Freudian roots of political realism: The importance of Sigmund Freud to Hans J. Morgenthau's theory of international power politics: History of the Human Sciences Vol 20(4) Nov 2007, 53-78. *Semi, A. A. (2004). Recalling the secret suicide: Psicoterapia Psicoanalitica Vol 11(2) Jul-Dec 2004, 13-25. *Semi, A. A. (2006). The object in psychoanalysis and the object of psychoanalysis: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(5) Dec 2006, 1335-1339. *Seulin, C. (2003). Primary "retroactive" shame: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 67(5) Oct-Dec 2003, 1855-1860. *Shakow, D. (1939). Review of Mental Therapy, Studies in Fifty Cases: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 34(4) Oct 1939, 549-550. *Shavelson, R. J., & Gleser, G. (2002). Lee J. Cronbach (1916-2001): Obituary: American Psychologist Vol 57(5) May 2002, 360-361. *Silveira, A. M. B. (2007). Notes on Brusset's Report: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 41(1) 2007, 53-60. *Silvestre, C. (1997). Psychic pain: Contribution to a reflection on a psychoanalytic nosology: Topique: Revue Freudienne Vol 27(62) 1997, 61-79. *Slaby, A. E. (2007). Review of Hardwired behavior: What neuroscience reveals about morality: Psychiatric Services Vol 58(2) Feb 2007, 279-280. *Sleeth, D. B. (2006). The Self and the Integral Interface: Toward a New Understanding of the Whole Person: The Humanistic Psychologist Vol 34(3) 2006, 243-261. *Sleeth, D. B. (2007). The self system: Toward a new understanding of the whole person (Part 2): The Humanistic Psychologist Vol 35(1) 2007, 27-43. *Sleeth, D. B. (2007). The self system: Toward a new understanding of the whole person (Part 3): The Humanistic Psychologist Vol 35(1) 2007, 45-66. *Smadja, C. (1998). Deferred action: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 62(5) Nov-Dec 1998, 1441-1450. *Smadja, C., & Calabrese, M. (2000). The process of ego differentiation: An hypothesis concerning the functioning of states of mechanical life: Psicoanalisis: Revista de la asociacion Psicoanalitica de Buenos Aires Vol 22(1) 2000, 99-107. *Sollod, R. N. (1986). Recasting Metapsychology: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 31 (5), May, 1986. *Solms, M. (2006). Commentary on "The Psychic Apparatus, Metapsychology, and Neuroscience." Neuro-Psychoanalysis Vol 8(1) 2006, 99. *Spence, D. P. (1976). Psychoanalysis in a New Key: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 21 (11), Nov, 1976. *Stadler, P. (2007). On the meaning of the concept "archetypical": A metapsychological exploration, orientated to analytical philosophy of language: Analytische Psychologie Vol 38(147) 2007, 8-24. *Stein, R. (2001). Affect in psychoanalytic theory: Discussion of Andre Green's "On discriminating and not discriminating between affect and representation": International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 82(5) Oct 2001, 877-900. *Stein, R. (2003). Shame: metapsychology and experience: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 67(5) Oct-Dec 2003, 1869-1873. *Stephan, A. (1994). Connectionist foundations for psychoanalysis? A contribution to clinical theory: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 10(3) Sep 1994, 274-279. *Stitzman, L. (2004). At-one-ment, intuition and 'suchness': International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 85(5) Oct 2004, 1137-1155. *Stolorow, R. D. (1976). Radical Surgery for Psychoanalysis: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 21 (11), Nov, 1976. *Stramer, R. (2004). Review of The Work of the Negative: Journal of the British Association of Psychotherapists (BAP) Vol 42(1) Jan 2004, 91-100. *Szpilka, J. I. (1996). Metapsychology and narcissistic wall: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 53(1) Jan-Mar 1996, 195-213. *Tabak de Bianchedi, E., Antar, R., Fernandez Bravo de Podetti, M. R., Grassano de Piccolo, E., & et al. (1983). Beyond Freudian metapsychology: Metaphysical viewpoints on the Klein scale: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 40(2) Mar-Apr 1983, 353-367. *Talvitie, V., & Ihanus, J. (2006). The Psychic Apparatus, Metapsychology, and Neuroscience: Toward Biological (Neuro)Psychoanalysis: Neuro-Psychoanalysis Vol 8(1) 2006, 85-98. *Tangolo, A. E. (2006). Review of Psicoanalisi Transazionale: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 36(3) Jul 2006, 244-245. *Tarantelli, C. B. (2003). Life within death: Towards a metapsychology of catastrophic psychic trauma: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 84(4) Aug 2003, 915-928. *Tarantelli, C. B. (2004). Life within Death Towards a Metapsychology of Catastrophic Psychic Trauma: Psicoterapia Psicoanalitica Vol 11(2) Jul-Dec 2004, 63-81. *Tatham, P. (1997). "Jungian metapsychology and neurobiological theory": Comment: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 42(2) Apr 1997, 327. *Tesone, J. E. (2002). To commemorate, to recall, to forget: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 59(2) Apr-Jun 2002, 445-455. *Thanopoulos, S. (2004). A very strong desire that enjoys mourning: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 68(5) Dec 2004, 1793-1797. *Thoma, H., & Landis, A. E. (2003). Psychodynamic symptomatology according to the ICD-10: A controversy between Helmut Thoma and Anna E. Landis: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 57(2) Feb 2003, 174-182. *Tolman, C. (1982). Review of Psychologists Caught: A Psychologic of Psychology: Canadian Psychology/Psychologie canadienne Vol 23(4) Oct 1982, 273-274. *Tresan, D. I. (1996). Jungian metapsychology and neurobiological theory: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 41(3) Jul 1996, 399-436. *Twemlow, S. W. (2008). Review of True pretenses: Psychodynamic work with the lost, the angry, and the depressed: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 77(2) Apr 2008, 652-657. *Twyman, M. (2008). Review of Resonance of suffering: Countertransference in non-neurotic structures: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 24(3) Aug 2008, 389-391. *Ulloa, F. (2000). Society and cruelty: Clinica y Analisis Grupal Vol 22(2)84 May-Aug 2000, 23-34. *Urribarri, F. (1998). Presentation and nonpresentability: Towards a metapsychology of contemporary clinical work: Revista de Psicoanalisis Spec Issue 6 1998-1999, 327-347. *Van Der Leeuw, P. J. (1963). Concerning the metapsychological approach: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen 16(11) 1963, 653-669. *Van Haute, P. (2005). Infantile sexuality, primary object-love and the anthropological significance of the Oedipus complex: Re-reading Freud's 'Female sexuality.' International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 86(6) Dec 2005, 1661-1678. *Varenne, K. (1994). Leonardo da Vinci, the man not subservient to form: Topique: Revue Freudienne Vol 24(53) 1994, 131-149. *Virsida, A. R. (1998). Cognition and its disembodiment: Some comments on Freud scholarship: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 15(1) Win 1998, 164-167. *Volkman, V. R. (2007). Traumatic incident reduction and critical incident stress management: A synergistic approach. Ann Arbor, MI: Loving Healing Press. *von der Tann, M. (1997). "Jungian metapsychology and neurobiological theory": Comment: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 42(2) Apr 1997, 325. *Wallerstein, R. S. (1965). The goals of psychoanalysis: A survey of analytic viewpoints: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association 13(4) 1965, 748-770. *Watanabe, T. (1994). Metascience of psychology: An introduction: Japanese Psychological Review Vol 37(2) 1994, 164-191. *Wexler, J. (2002). "Rage to order": Wallace Stevens and Hans Loewald: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 57 2002, 458-476. *Whitehead, C. C. (2002). The psychoanalysis of evolved evolution: A new paradigm: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 25(1) Win 2002, 3-28. *Widlocher, D. (2004). The dissection of empathy: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 68(3) Jul 2004, 981-992. *Wilkinson, H. (2003). Editorial: Endings, partings and new beginnings: International Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 8(3) Nov 2003, 169-174. *Wilson, E., Jr. (2003). Abstracts: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 72(3) Jul 2003, 843-873. *Winograd, M. (2002). Freud, o corpo e o psiquismo: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise 15(28)1 2002, 49-54. *Winthrop, H. (1965). Toward a metapsychology and sociology of knowledge for psychology: Journal of General Psychology 72(1) 1965, 31-62. *Witztum, E. (1995). Commentary on Rotenberg's "Cabalic sexuality and creativity." International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 5(4) 1995, 245-249. *Wolstein, B. (1990). A perspective on psychoanalytic metapsychology: The French connection: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 35 (6), Jun, 1990. *Wolstein, B. (1990). The therapeutic experience of psychoanalytic inquiry: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 7(4) Fal 1990, 565-580. *Wolstein, B. (2001). A psychology of unconscious experience without interpretive metapsychology. New York, NY: Other Press. *Wyatt, F. (1952). Review of Das ich und die rebulationen des erlebnisvorganges: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 47(3) Jul 1952, 740-741. *Yorke, C. (1995). Freud's psychology: Can it survive? : The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 50 1995, 3-31. *Young, P. C. (1960). The Metapsychology of Hypnosis and also its Simplification: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 5 (9), Sep, 1960. *Yurman, F. (2000). The private and the public in the same face of the mirror: Tropicos: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 8(2) 2000, 91-95. *Zaltzman, N. (2005). An Extra-Narcissistic Wound: Topique: Revue Freudienne No 90 2005, 19-25. *Zausner, T. (2003). Humility, empathy, and rebirth: The dynamics of Ferenczi's metapsychology: Journal of Humanistic Psychology Vol 43(4) Fal 2003, 46-58. *Zepf, S., & Slotkin, P. (2001). Incentives for a reconsideration of the debate on metapsychology: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 82(3) Jun 2001, 463-483. *Zizek, S. (2006). Anxiety: Kierkegaard with Lacan: The Annual of Psychoanalysis Vol 34-35 2006, 179-189. Additional material Books *Barrows, P. S. (2004). Key papers from the Journal of Child Psychotherapy. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Bass, A. (2002). Desymbolization in the third area. New York, NY: Other Press. *Bierhoff, H.-W., & Fetchenhauer, D. (2006). How to Explain Prosocial and Solidary Behavior: A Comparison of Framing Theory with Related Meta-Theoretical Paradigms. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media *Couve, C. (2007). The metapsychology of depression. London, England: Karnac Books. *Gill, M. M. (1963). A comparison of the ucs. and the id. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Gill, M. M. (1963). The definitions of ego and id. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Gill, M. M. (1963). The determinants of the relationship of contents to consciousness. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Gill, M. M. (1963). The history of topographic theory. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Gill, M. M. (1963). Implications of the organization of defenses for technique and the theory of systems. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Gill, M. M. (1963). Is there a necessity for a separate topographic point of view? Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Gill, M. M. (1963). The mode of functioning of and cathexes regulated by the defenses. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Gill, M. M. (1963). The role of topographic concepts. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Gill, M. M. (1963). Summary. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Gill, M. M. (1963). The terms topographic, structural, preconscious, and unconscious. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Gill, M. M. (1963). Topographic regression. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Gill, M. M. (1963). Topography and systems in psychoanalytic theory. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Giuffrida, A., & Scott, J. (2008). Is anatomy destiny? Metapsychological proposals on the femininity of women. Rome, Italy: Borla Edizioni SRL. *Meltzer, D. (2004). The place of aesthetic conflict in the analytic process. London, England: Karnac Books. *Musella, R., & Negri, I. (2008). Dream, transference, hallucination. Rome, Italy: Borla Edizioni SRL. *Schmalhausen, S. D. (1928). Mental hygiene: The quintessence of the new psychology. Garden City, NY: Garden City Publishing. *Totton, N. (2002). The future for body psychotherapy. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Van Eenwyk, J. R. (1996). Chaotic dynamics and the development of consciousness. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Velaquez-Garcia, C. (2007). CISD and TIR: Strange bedfellows or soulmates? Ann Arbor, MI: Loving Healing Press. *Verhaeghe, P., & Jottkandt, S. (2004). On being normal and other disorders: A manual for clinical psychodiagnostics. New York, NY: Other Press. *Zupancic, A. (2003). The shortest shadow: Nietzsche's philosophy of the two. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Adler, M. (1999). Psychoanalysis as a praxis: Metapsychology and ethics in the work of Freud, Lacan and Kristeva. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dullea, R. J. (1995). The literary thanatic: Writing and oblivion in Freud and Bataille. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Elisha, P. (2007). Psyche/soma in psychoanalytic discourse. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Havers, G. N. (1994). Philosophy and psychoanalysis: A critical study of Spinoza and Freud. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Jacobs, U. (1995). The formal and logical characteristics of the primary process. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Johnston, A. O. (2002). Time driven: Metapsychology and the splitting of the drive (Immanuel Kant, Sigmund Freud, Jacques Lacan). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Loewus, R. H. (1994). Psychoanalysis and constructionalism: Clinical and metapsychological implications. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McGuire, G. A. (1998). Zen metapsychology and Western thought. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ogilvie, J. (1998). Wittgenstein and schizophrenia: On the grammar of will and the limits of metapsychology. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Perri, B. M. (2004). A modern perspective on the negative therapeutic reaction. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stormon, L. (2006). Transgressing aggression: Making time, creating space, hearing voices. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. External links Category:Behavioural sciences Category:Psychology